Ryyden
Ryyden is the well known leader of the Night Raven clans that have spread to various games, attempting to take over or gain majority power. Finally the Night Ravens have begun the Old Republic campaign for galactic domination. A New Beginning in an Old Time In the corrupt swamps of Hutta. No place is safe... a young boy walked out to go get some food from the local market and was nearly shot. He hid behind a few cargo boxes and looked above them to see how bad it was out there. It was bad... there were lasers flying back and forth and both sides accidentally hit the innocence of the planet but they didn't care. As long as the enemy was defeated they were happy. The boy saw a clear path to the market and was about to run but he heard hundreds of screams coming from the battlefield. He looked up and saw six meteors coming through the atmosphere of Hutta. All the soldiers stopped what they were doing and just looked up. Some started shooting, others just stared at the meteors, and the rest of them just ran back to there bases. The battles were over in the town of Nem'ro and the boy could finally get to the market. He started to walk over to the market when he saw one of the meteors became very close and crashed right in the forest near him. Instead of going to the market he decided to check out the meteor. he ran beyond the walls of Nem'ro's territory and saw the meteor beyond the cliff which he was standing on. Although he had never seen a meteor before, he had heard stories that they looked like giant boulders just on fire. This one was not a boulder but it was on fire when it came through the atomospere. It was metal and not shaped like a rock. The boy started moving towards it when it started shifting parts around and then opened. The boy ran behind the tree and peeked his head out only to see a tall, buff figure emerging from the steam which the meteor had given off. He could only see the silouete of the figure until it turned and looked at him. The boy slowly backed up then ran away from the man. The man charged up his wrist blasters... and that was the last anyone had heard from the boy. Just outside Fa'athra's palace another one of the "meteors" crashed. This time it contained a deadly being. Fa'athra's guards all went over to check out the meteor but found out it was some sort of escape pod. They reported it to Fa'athra then the pod opened. A man stepped out, pulled out a massive gattling cannon and killed every single living creature he saw. In the rust yards of Nem'ro's once massive operational factories two other pods crashed there. The men both stepped out, looked at each other and nodded and shot flares up in the sky. Special dark blue but noticable flares. Two more were also popped but in different places. The two men looked around for any other flares they hadn't seen any for a little bit. Another pod had crashed right into an abandoned warehouse in Nem'ro's town. It opened, and like the other pods a man came out. He had a visor on and a tight suit. He carried a large rifle in his hand but as soon as he emerged and heard people heading towards him he snapped the rifle in half, popped his flare and went towards the other flares The last pod to crash was a stealthy one. Droids walked over to it and tried to kill it but the man inside killed them first. He ran through the forest taking out all the creatures and living beings inside and arrived with his comrades where the flares were being popped... Moments later the six of them went into town unloading everything they had on the innoccent people of Hutta. In no time at all the town was in ruins, they marched right into Fa'athra's palace and demanded answers Man: Now listen up... my name is Harc Huttbroker, where are we... Fa'athra: Easy little man. You stand before the great Fa'athra the hutt! No one has killed that many of my men with so little numbers... how would you like a job? Harc: gun WHERE ARE WE!!! Fa'athra: Alright alright! You are on Hutta, my planet thanks to you guys now. Harc: Hutta? Don't you mean Nal Hutta? Fa'athra: No... what is this Nal Hutta you speak of... I wish to conquer it Harc: What year are we in? Fa'athra: Such a dumb question... it is year of 3,655 BBY Harc: Are you kidding me... Fa'athra: Do I look like I'm joking? ''' '''Harc: No him The six of them walked out together wondering how they got here, on Hutta, thousands of years ago. The six of them were all arguing amongst themselves as to how they got on Hutta thousands of years before they were even born into the galaxy. Harc finally stepped up on top of an old piece of junk and fired his blaster up in the air to get everyones attention. They all stopped and looked at Harc. Harc figured that if they were here thousands of years ago so were all the other Night Ravens along with Pauseen and his Thunder Company. They set out to look for their leader, Ryyden and any other Night Raven soldier that was on board the ship